Mr. Suzuki
(formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly)|loveInterest = Tekko Sato (formerly)|alignment = Lawful Evil|goals = Kill him children escaping (failed) Killing Thomas Rennings, Mateo Beltran, Andrew Baldimore, Kenny Afton, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen (failed)|homes = Houston, TX (formerly)|relatives = Unnamed mom † Unnamed dad † Unnamed grandparents †|allies = Her 4 school student thugs|minions = Her 4 school student thugs and leader and ruler of Japan|enemies = Thomas Rennings, Mateo Beltran, Andrew Baldimore, Kenny Afton, Mary Schmidt, Marie Nguyen|likes = Lair of Villains, Villains, Being evil, Killing her children has sneak|dislikes = TBA|powers = Shouting (formerly)|weapons = Baseball Pistol|fate = Being killed by Thomas Rennings and his gang in the sunset until beheaded became deer shoes will die|quotes = "All I know about him is he loves rat." "Lookin' for this?" (As last words) "Whoa! Whoa! Ohh!"}}Mr, Suzuki (鈴木さん, 氏。 鈴木, Suzuki-san, Shi. Suzuki) is the minor antagonist characters from Coloxus (series). Mr. Suzuki is a 50-year-old middle-aged man who has many enemies, other children are a squad, Thomas Rennings and his gang kill him along with a squad of parents' children named Loving Girls and Metal Kids. Appearance Mr. Suzuki is a middle-aged man with pale skin, with scars on his right eye, neck and underbelly, black hair, tuxedo shirt, black pants with brown eyes. Personality Mr. Suzuki is very fearful, arrogant, greed, stalker, abusive, creep, heartless, cruel, evil, kind (to Kevin Afton, sometimes to formerly), Mr. Suzuki is the first to see him, he hires his 4 school student thugs getting evil smiles, He says "kill him" trying to kill Thomas Rennings, hurry his gang, Mateo Beltran, Andrew Baldimore, Kenny Afton, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen running away from school student thugs. Mr. Suzuki is stalking, he appears. He is looking for evil smiles at Thomas Rennings getting neutrally, who has possessed voices, speaks him. Thomas Rennings has killed him before entering Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. History Where is Thomas Rennings? Mr. Suzuki is seen at the beginning of the episode as He hires at four student thugs about cats have sex with does. Mr. Suzuki hears cats have sex does get captured. He says "kill him" attempting to killing Mateo Beltran, Andrew Baldimore, Kenny Afton, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen escapes from four student thugs. Mr. Suzuki is seen at the end of the episode as he confronts Mateo Beltran, Andrew Baldimore, Kenny Afton, Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen, but Mr. Suzuki gets killed and his head is seen on one of his prized deer' hoof. The Fazbear's Pizza Mr. Suzuki is dead are the cameo appearance in lair. Thomas Rennings Are Surprise Mr. Suzuki was late when he now revived with scars on his neck, Mr. Suzuki smiles wickedly and hugs the boy, Kevin Afton is depressed and sad to relax before going to bed. Mr. Suzuki, as a plague doctor, tried to cures Kevin Afton was an accident for the DoodleBob attack. Mr. Suzuki's best friend named Monster Rat has a good relationship smiling at him. Trivia * He and 3 other school student thugs head became deer shoes. * He was taller than average and middle-aged. * Mr. Suzuki is really getting dressed to . Category:Males Category:Love interests Category:Guards Category:Children Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evils Category:Adults Category:Bullies Category:Turned to Dark Side Category:Deceased Characters Category:Grandchildren Category:Insane Characters Category:Creepy Category:Psychopaths